Are you really sorry ?
by X1xMomo-Chanx1X
Summary: Some short story about Hidan and an oc , enjoy :) T for some cussing
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear dear readers ! I'm back in the fabulous world of writing ! Most of you won't remember me because I wans't really present but I'm back and with a story which this time ( I hope ) will be good .

Anyway it's a twoshots maybe three , we'll see :3 . sorry for spelling errors and all , I'm not perfect and my english's not the best but I try !

Good reading 0

He really messed it up this time and he know it . He knew she wouldn't forgive him but he did it anyway , he had always been like that . A cheater , he couldn't stay faithful , not with any one , not even with _her _.

He met her when they were in highschool she was new and friend with the brother of one of his friend . He hadn't liked _her_ , _she_ was so prissy , a little girl too kind , too sweet , too innocent . And he was a delinquent , a bad boy , a man no one could stop , if he wanted something , he would have it . A womanizer who had nightstand , who played girls .But Itachi had to start dating her cousin , the Haruno Sakura who had been pining after his little brother , but they were good to each other , Itahi opened up and seemed happy . Sakura had stopped liking Sasuke way before dating Itachi , and was overjoyed with Itachi , so she became part of the group and where Sakura was , _she _was here too .

Hidan cursed Sakura for bringing _her _in his life , if she hadn't been there , he wouldn't have know _her _, he wouldn't have fallen in love . He would be the same has he was in highschool , maybe a little calmer , after all he grew up but he wouldn't be like that . He wouldn't be a wreck , pinning after a woman who won't come back . He would be free .

Whereas Sakura was a unique beauty , pink hair and forest green eyes , _she _wasn't standing out with strange hair or eyes but was still an astounding beauty . He remarked _her _, the first time she ate with them , _she_ came dragged by Sakura and an amused Itachi , apparently _she _wanted to sleep somewhere , away from anyone . But the pink demon thought she should be friend with Itachi's friend . At first he refused to even acknowlege _her_ , and _she_ seemed fine with it . But when _she_ kicked Kisame for some comment he did , Hidan looked at _her_ , and feel in love . It was cliché-like , he looked had _her _and knew he would spent the rest of his life with _her_ . _She_ was petite , more than he first thought , light brown hair and blue eyes with swirling emotions in them and a body any girl would kill for , big chest , thin waist and great ass . _She_ was so wild , so alive and so damn strong , after all who could make fall Kisame with a simple kick , outside Akatsuki no one had done it . That day he had fallen in love , with an angel looking little demon , who sweared like him , hit like a man and had a temper as bad as Sakura Haruno .

"Shit Hidan you're a mess !" His blond friend said trying to wake him up , he was friend with _her_ too , but never judged him for what he did , just stayed and stopped Sakura and Konan from killing him .

It was not a pretty thing to see , the two women had been the hardest to deal with not even _her_ was this hard but after all he hadn't seen _her_ since she found out . He hadn't knew _she_ found out until the two women came to him and Sakura punched him in the nose . Deidara and Sasori had been here and stopped the pink demon . But the women wouldn't stop so they screamed and screamed like they were the one he betrayed . _She _was their best friend after all , inseparable , always there for each other . _She_ was there when Nagato and Yahiko in the military were sent in Irack , but Yahiko hadn't made it and Nagato lost his ability to walk . Konan had lost a brother and her lover came back crippled , Sakura had used anything she could and any one she knew in the medical field to find solutions for Nagato . But _her _, _she_ was just here , with open arms_ she_ held a crying Konan and stepped away when they needed space .

_She _was here when Sakura had lost her baby , she had been 3 months pregnant and didn't know , but it broken her and Itachi . But _she_ and Konan succeded at bringing back the pair who we're still in love . _She_ always had a way to make it in people heart , maybe that's why _she _was a psychologist , and had many men after _her _. Now that _she _wasn't in a relationship anymore they'll make a move .

And even if Hidan wanted he couldn't do a thing about it , _she _was not his anymore .

" Go away man ! I don't fucking need you ! " He cried throwing a pillow at the blond . It has been three weeks since _she _found out . He was desperate , only eating when Deidara forced him , only moving when he had no choice , he was a wreck just because he knew _her _.

" Hidan put your fucking shit together , you're a man ! Act like one , text her , call her , go see her , anything ! " Deidara was worried for his friend , they all were even Konan and Sakura . He undersood the little psychologist and know how hard it was for _her _but if _she _saw Hidan now _she _would forgive him , or at least do something to ease his pain .

" Fuck off , dipshit , you don't know anything ! " Hidan passed pass him to go to the bathroom .

" Oh yeah I do ! I know you cheated on _her _! You fucking cheated on the woman you love ! You went and sleeped with Hinata Hyuga man ! The same girl who tried to make _her _life hell in highschool ! The woman who was engaged to Naruto Uzumaki the best friend of Sakura ! You fucking bastard ! " Deidara had enough , he couldn't take it , Hidan was slowy killing himself .

" Yeah I'm a bastard , yes I've sleeped with Hinata fucking Hyuga ! She suck like a goddess , she rides like a slut and she loves it ! And you know what man ? It was fucking good ! The best fuck I ever had ! She 's not the little princess everyone think she is , she's a slut , a bitch in heat ! I took her again and again every way , everywhere ! And I'll do it again without remorse ! " Hidan exclaimed has he stormed out of the bathroom , he was angry but was wearing a sinister smirk , he was going insane and Deidara woul have to make him see what's was before his eyes .

" You sick psy- " Deidara was ready to launch at him when they heard a cough , turning their heads they realized they were not alone , here was standing the woman who Had Hidan heart .

So yeah that's it , the first chapter . I accept any constructive critisisme :)

I previously had a story called " It's not the end " but I delated it because it was no good but I'll rewrite it :) so sorry for those who actually liked it but it will be way better !

'till next time dear readers !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 , enjoy :)

She couldn't believe him , after five years , he cheated on her . Wasn't she good enough ? Wasn't she pretty enough ? What did he saw in the Hyuga taht she didn't have ? Sure her chest was not has big , but still a c-cup , she didn't have those long black hair with purple gleam nor those withe creepy eyes but shoulder lengh light brown hair and blue eyes . And Hidan never seemed to notice other woman when they were together . So why ?

They met when they were still in highschool . At first he hadn't acknowleged her , she was a year younger and different from his friends . Quiet , a little shy not has outgoing has her cousin . But she was still introduced to the famous Akatsuki , they were kind enough a little strange sure but she didn't mind . And when Itachi asked Sakura out she started to see more of them and more of Hidan who seemed to despise her . But she couldn't care less , she liked the others and of course her cousin . So little by little she became one of them .

She shouldn't blame Sakura for this , and deep down she knew it wasn't her fault . But she needed somoene to blame , somoene who wasn't Hidan because she still loved him . And it hurted so much , because she knew what he did .

She first noticed him has a potential boyfriend when they were in their last year. He was handsome , bright hair who seemed silver and blue eyes with tint of pink . People in Konoha were strange after all , so people with green , silver or pink hair or eyes wasn't rare . He was tall and well built , an athletic body who made any woman melt and she was one of them . He asked her out just after their final exam and against the advices of Konan and Sakura said yes . Since then they had been together . He was her first everything , they created a steady bond , Hidan stopping being an ass to everyone but only when she was around . And her just being her , he loved her for what she was and didn't want her to change . So she stayed the same , the cute , obsessed cat with a sadist side woman .

" You need to go see him . He's a mess . He won't eat or do anything . He's loosing it . I know it's hard , I know you don't want too . Punch him if you want , scream , cry , do what you want . But if you loved or still love him , go see him . "

She listenned for the fourth time Konan's message , she knew it was hard for her and the others because they were friends with Hidan too . But she didn't have the strengh , she couldn't face him . Not after what she discovered .

She had been hiding home when Hinata Hyuga grabbed her arm . The two had never been friend , probably because Hinata hated Sakura for her bond with Naruto , she tried to make her life hell but never suceded . She was a devil in the body of a princess , rich , beautiful , kind and so shy and cute . But it was all a mask and Naruto was the only one who could not see it .

She didn't want to remember what Hinata said . At first she thought she was lying , after all Hidan was faithfull , was hers and hers only . But she quickly understood she told the truth when she spoke of a scar , a scar she was the only one aware of . She had been the cause of it and no one knew , it was their secret . Hinata was telling the truth , Hidan was cheating on her . And it broke her .

" You know 'Tachi , I was going to forgive him . I was ready to go back but she ... they ... " The woman broke down in Itachi's arms , crying what was left of her tears . " She say she's pregnant , fucking pregnant ! And it's Hidan child ! "

" Maybe it's Naruto's , maybe she's not even pregnant ! She's only saying that to broke you two . " Itachi was like her brother , a gentle big brother . But he was Hidan friend and couldn't let him suffer like this .

" But it doesn't change the fact that he cheated , he betrayed me ! Loved another ! And it's not even him who came to me . He didn't even called when I found out the truth . He might be a mess , might be suffering but I don't care ! I don't want too . "

" Maybe he wasn't happy , maybe he needed something new . He love you but maybe you couldn't give him what he wanted ... " Itachi realised his mistatke when the woman in his arms pushed him violently and stumbled to stand .

" So it's my fault ? I wasn't good enough huh ? Maybe you're right but don't worry ! It's my fault so I'm going to fix it ! I'm going back to him and we'll live happily ever after with his child ! And don't forget his mistress ! We'll have threesome and all so he won't be feeling unhappy ! " The woman turned around to grab her coat and went for the door .

" Wait ! It's not what I wanted to say ! You're wonderfull , any guy would be lucky to have you ! "

" Don't touch me ! I'm going to see him ! Maybe he could forgive me for not giving him what he wanted . " She spat her words with such venom that he knew he messed it , he wasn't better than Hidan . When Sakura's going to heard about it , hell's going to break .

Here she was in front of their appartement , it was time to confront him even if they couldn't fix their relationship they needed it , they needed closure . So she stepped inside just to hear .

" Yeah I'm a bastard , yes I've sleeped with Hinata fucking Hyuga ! She suck like a goddess , she ride like a slut and she loves it ! And you know what man ? It was fucking good ! The best fuck I ever had ! She 's not the little princess everyone think she is , she's a slut , a bitch in heat ! I took her again and again every way , everywhere ! And I'll do it again without remorse ! " No she won't let it hurt her , not anymore so with all the courage she could , she coughed to bring their attention and they turned , here in front of her was the man she loved ready to be punched by a friend .

SO yeah chapter 2 ! I decided to do a threeshots !

Sorry for the poor grammar and all ! I try my best :) until next time dear readers !


End file.
